You're Perfect To Me
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: Kurt's head Cheerio. Blaine's McKinley's resident nerd. What happens when the two are thrown together?


**Hey all! Part one of two!  
>Nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt~ Blaine is older here and Kurt isn't a humongous bitch because I'm the writer and I can do that! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Hummel, looks like you've got yourself a fan!" Karofsky jeered from the other side of the hall-way.<p>

"Lay off Dave," Kurt slammed his locker shut looking over at McKinley's resident nerd, Blaine Anderson and giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"Whatever Hummel," Karofsky stomped off with a few of his football buddies.

"Sorry about that," Kurt gave Blaine one last smile before grabbing his cheer bag and walking away.

Blaine slumped back against the lockers, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Blaine," Blaine's best friend Mercedes stopped, throwing the boy a concerned look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… Just Karofsky and," Blaine sighed, looking dreamily off into space. "Kurt defended me again."

Mercedes shook her head, "Boy, you have got to get over this crush."

"I _can _take care of myself," Blaine pushed off the lockers, heading in the direction of their next class.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Mercedes followed. "Kurt's a Cheerio, they're not exactly known for being nice."

"I know, Mercedes, I know," The pair had reached their math class, pausing in the doorway when the loud speaker beeped.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, please go to Ms. Sylvester's office. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, to Ms. Sylvester's. Thank you!"

A loud "oooh" sounded throughout the class room, everyone's eyes drifting towards Blaine. Blaine sifted nervously, pushing his glasses back up. Mercedes glanced at Blaine curiously, to which Blaine returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll see you at lunch Mercedes!" Blaine trudged to Sue's office, wondering why he had been called.

"Hummel, I don't like to beat around the bush-"

"That's for sure," Kurt muttered under his breath, looking at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. The older boy shifted in his seat, rubbing his hands together nervously. 'Huh' Kurt thought 'he's kind of attract- No Kurt. You can be nice to him, but think of what happened a few years ago, when you weren't a Cheerio.' Wincing slightly, Kurt directed his attention back to Sue.

"Your grades are crap, Porcelain. If you want to stay on the squad, you're going to have to get at least a B average. Young Burt Reynolds over here is going to tutor you every day after school. Got it?"

Blaine looked ready to protest until he saw Kurt shake his slightly. Both boys nodded and rushed out of the office when Sue tilted her head towards the door.

"Look, I'm sorry about this… Sue doesn't really understand the word no,"

"It's okay. It's not your fault Ms. Sylvester wants me to tutor you. Well… it kind of is, but I understand. I would've tutored you even if she hadn't ordered me."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes widened, looking at Blaine in shock.

"Kurt, you're nice to me, you defend me, why wouldn't I help you out?" Blaine looked the male Cheerio in the eye.

"I- You usually keep to yourself. I know that some other Cheerio's aren't very nice to you, and I thought you hated all of us…" Kurt trailed off, looking at his shoes.

"Kurt, I'm not going to stereotype cheerleaders because a few of them are mean to me. I'm too smart for that," In a moment of extreme confidence, Blaine winked at the other boy.

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. He didn't know the boy who was considered a nerd could make him so flustered.

"Hey! Get back to class!" Sue's head poked out of her office, making the two teen boys jump slightly.

Blaine and Kurt started walking down the hallway, their pervious conversation making the air slightly awkward.

"So, where do you want to meet after school?" Kurt asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Is my house ok? I don't really feel like staying here," The two boys had reached Blaine's classroom, and they paused in the hallway once again.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Kurt smiled gently. "You can text me your address before the days over." Kurt grabbed a piece of paper from his bag, writing his number on it before handing it to Blaine. The curly-headed boy watched Kurt walk around the corner before entering the classroom. Immediately, he was met with Mercedes inquiring gaze. In response, he shook his head, telling her silently that he would tell her later. Blaine took his seat and dazed off, thinking of the porcelain skinned Cheerio that made him experience unexplainable feelings.

"Okay, explain now!" Mercedes demanded once they had sat at their table in the cafeteria.

"Ms. Sylvester wants me to tutor Kurt until he gets his grades up. No big deal," Blaine, who was completely on control on the outside, was freaking out on the inside.

"You're not fooling me, B. I'm your best friend, I know you like him," Mercedes nudged Blaine in the arm, laughing when he blushed in response. "Are you guys meeting at the library or somewhere else?"

"We're going to my house. You know what happens when I stay after school in the library," Mercedes nodded in sympathy, grimacing when she thought of what the jocks had done to Blaine the last time.

"Good plan, boo," Mercedes smiled, and the two continued eating, unaware of the football player and Cheerio watching the pair.

Klaine

"_Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. My address is 1468 Warbler Lane. You can come over whenever." _It shouldn't really shock Kurt that even Blaine's text messages were so proper, but after reading the message a few times, Kurt found himself smiling at the other boy's manners.

_Ok, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. _Kurt put his phone back into his bag, and started walking to his navigator.

"Hey! Hummel! Where do you think you're going?" Ever since he had beaten Santana for the captain position, she had taken every opportunity to snap at him.

"You don't need to know. Sue cleared it," Kurt kept walking ignoring the Latina's response.

Hopping into his Navigator, Kurt typed Blaine's address into his GPS and drove off.

Klaine

Kurt looked around wearily, rolling his window down to talk to the guard at the gate. "Umm, I don't know if I'm in the right place. Does Blaine Anderson live here?"

The security guard smiled, nodding, "He warned me he was having company. Just follow the road to the top of the hill, it's the last house."

Rolling his window back up, Kurt pulled through the gate and admired the gorgeous houses. Kurt's family was far from poor, but these houses had to belong to Lima's wealthiest people. The road seemed to go on for a while, but after about two minutes the houses started to be farther apart and grow in size. Driving up the hill, Kurt was in awe of what was supposedly Blaine's house. 'More like a palace…'

Parking his navigator, Kurt grabbed his book bag and walked to the front door. Ringing the door bell, Kurt was greeted by someone he almost didn't recognize. Blaine stood in the doorway, with no glasses or hair gel, wearing jeans and a plain purple v-neck.

'God, I never realized how beautiful his eyes are.'

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine's hand rested on his shoulder, looking at Kurt with his concern filled hazel eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine. Your house is gorgeous!" Kurt smiled, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thanks. My parents are pretty successful," Blaine scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, sure!" Kurt walked in, admiring the interior of the house.

"I was thinking we could study up in my room. It's far more casual than the rest of the house," Blaine started walking up the stairs, turning his head to glance at Kurt every few seconds.

"Good idea!" Kurt was still slightly flustered by the change in the other teen. 'He's… He's so hot!' Kurt's thoughts were whirling around his head, distracting him.

"Are you sure you're ok Kurt?" Blaine paused on the stairway, steadying Kurt when he stumbled into him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure! Sorry, I just didn't expect your house to be this fabulous!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kurt," Blaine walked into his room, pulling an extra chair up to his desk. "You know what they say about judging a book by its cover."

"To not do it?" Kurt smirked, laughing along with the other boy.

The boys settled into their chairs, "So where do you want to start? Is there a certain subject you're really struggling with?"

"Honestly?" Kurt sighed, and Blaine raised his eyebrow, "I'm only doing so badly because of Cheerio practice. Sue keeps us after school for hours, and I'm the only one who's in advanced classes."

"Well… do you just want to work on homework for a bit?" Blaine stood up, walking towards his bed and grabbing his discarded bag. "Or you can leave and we can just tell Ms. Sylvester that we studied together…"

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly, blushing deeply at Blaine's curious gaze. "I'll stay… you can always help if I get stuck right?"

Blaine nodded, sitting back down and smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back, ducking his head when his heart fluttered and the other boy's gaze.

Klaine

"I have never thought about physics for such a long time!" Kurt announced suddenly, making Blaine jump. "Break time!" Kurt hopped up, stretching his arms above his head.

Blaine shook his head, a grin spreading across his face, "Are you getting hungry?" Kurt nodded gratefully, following Blaine back down the stairs.

"Blaine. Who is this?" A middle aged woman stood at the base of the stairs, looking up at her son.

"Oh, hi mom. I didn't know you were home. This is Kurt, I was helping him with some homework," Blaine kissed his mom on the cheek when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt smiled, standing nervously beside Blaine.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt" Blaine's mom returned the smile. "And call me Claire. Are you guys getting something to eat?" At Blaine's nod, she continued. "Okay, your father and I have to catch a plane up to New York tonight, ok Blaine?"

"Ok mom. Have a good time!" Blaine hugged his mom and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

"I think we have lasagna left over, does that sound good?" Blaine opened the fridge door and bending over to get a closer look.

Kurt froze, 'holy crap his butt is nice!' Shaking himself out of his stupor, Kurt squeaked, "Sounds good!"

"Are you ok Kurt? You've been kind of out of it for a while now," Blaine pulled two plates out of a cabinet, putting some lasagna on each plate.

"Yeah sorry about that… I'm just a little tired, that all."

"If you say so," After putting the plates in the microwave, Blaine leaned against the counter. An awkward silence consumed the room, both teens wanting to talk, but not knowing what to talk about.

"Thanks for having me over," Kurt stated when the silence became too much.

"Like I said before Kurt, it's no problem," The microwave beeped loudly, and after grabbing the plates, Blaine led Kurt through the side door and into the den. Setting the plates on the coffee table, Blaine sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him.

"So… Blaine, are you and Mercedes a thing or…?" Kurt trailed off, taking a bite of lasagna, waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine choked on the bite he had taken, coughing loudly. Getting his breathing under control, Blaine chuckled softly, "Kurt, I'm gay."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Kurt turned red, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, it's fine. I'm extremely open about it," Taking another bite, Blaine nudged Kurt's foot.

"I'm still sorry…"

"Kurt, I promise, I don't mind! Now, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Kurt replied eager to dig himself out of the hole he had gotten himself into.

"Any preferences?" Blaine stood, walking towards the entertainment center.

An hour later, Blaine looked over at Kurt, chuckling when he saw the other boy fast asleep. A loud beep sounded from Kurt's phone, which was resting on the coffee table. Blaine's curiosity got the best of him and he looked at the phone.

_1 new message- from Dad_

_Kurt, where are you?_

After attempting to wake Kurt up multiple times with no result, Blaine picked up the phone and hit the call button. After a few rings, a deep male voice sounded through the phone.

"_Kurt?"  
>"Um, no sir. I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt and I were studying after school today and he fell asleep."<em>

"_And he won't wake up? Figures." Burt sighed._

"_He's welcome to stay over… It's already late and I'm sure you don't want him driving home."_

"_I guess… Tell him to call me immediately when he wakes up."_

"_Will do Mr. Hummel. Thank you."_

The line went dead, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone much better than expected.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned in his sleep, mumbling slightly.

Blaine looked at the sleeping teen, shocked. 'Why is he saying my name… in his sleep?'

"Kurt… you awake?" When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine relaxed into the cushion.

'Why does he have to be so likeable?'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review please :) <strong>


End file.
